Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle, and more particularly, to a hybrid vehicle having a mode of increasing an amount of charge stored in a power storage device to a target value.
Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-235108 (hereinafter referred to as “PTD 1”) describes a vehicle control device configured to increase an amount of charge (hereinafter also referred to as “SOC (State of Charge)”) stored in a battery in response to driver's operation of a charging switch, in order to allow motored traveling in accordance with the driver's intention.
PTD 1 describes that a target charging amount (target SOC) of the battery is increased when a vehicle enters a charging mode in response to operation of the charging switch. In response thereto, an engine output is adjusted as appropriate and power generation is performed by a generator, whereby the SOC can be increased as compared with the SOC at the normal time. For example, PTD 1 describes that the target SOC is normally 60(%), while the target SOC is increased to 70(%) in the charging mode.